


NOT TODAY YOU LITTLE BITCH

by kiku_nakamura



Series: Iwaoi Week 2015 July [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, I know; I'm super late okay? :'), Iwaizumi saves frisbees, Iwaoi Week July, M/M, Oikawa gets to check out cute people at the beach, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_nakamura/pseuds/kiku_nakamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa loves his job so much. So so much. Nice weather, cute uniform, hot people playing volleyball..., kids running into the ocean because they threw their frisbee too hard... wait what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT TODAY YOU LITTLE BITCH

**Author's Note:**

> I really have to thank @totallynotaddicted for this because i could not have gotten this done, at all whatsoever without TNA. We discuss a whole load of shit on Twitter. The summary and title is also TNA's and i'm super grateful?!?!?
> 
> I have no idea how this thing even happened. I just had thoughts and I wrote. I have no regrets or shame about the title. Maybe a little.

Although the beach makes it better, it’s just another really hot summer day for Oikawa perched on a lifeguard chair in Sendai. The beach is a nice calming place when it isn’t filled with little kids trying to win a screaming contest. The sun reflects off of the water in little glimmers and makes Oikawa glad that he brought his sun glasses. He breathes in the sea breeze that carries a hint of salt thinking about all the good and the bad that it could do for his hair.

 

The first half of his shift was fine, there was nothing much to do except scan the whole beach making sure everyone was okay and for cute people because hey, he could do that. The little red whistle hangs around his neck over his Sendai Beach issued white t-shirt that had Lifeguard printed on it. Oikawa thanks whatever deity was looking over him for giving him swim trunks and not a ridiculous speedo. He hasn’t had to use the whistle yet which is a surprise considering all of the movies that Oikawa watches with people at the pool and beach.

 

It’s noon and the direct sun is beating down on everyone, or rather, everyone except Oikawa with his big umbrella overhead. It did wonders to keep his pale, smooth skin from burning or tanning.

 

The newcomers to the beach didn’t seem to care though. Oikawa spots twelve people walk over to the planks sticking out of the sand made for volleyball and lets his eyes skim over them. They take out a net from a duffle bag and he stays staring after they have piqued his interest. The group of guys splits into six per court with the other half sitting on towels and Oikawa doesn’t bother to look much at them afterwards.

 

Kids are still running around, unsurprisingly. Oikawa didn’t think this job would be so boring. The scenery doesn’t change much except for the amount of people leaving and the amount arriving. Out in the water, the waves are fairly nice; Oikawa makes bets with himself to figure out which surfer will do better. If that isn’t amusing enough, there are always the seagulls that take a break from everything else and just bob around in the water. When he thinks about it, the birds being there means that they aren’t stealing any food from people (no shrieking babies) and they aren’t pooping everywhere (the public is saved).

 

At some point, Oikawa turns his head as he’s sipping from his water bottle and sees one of the guys from the volleyball game set for a powerful spike that gets slammed into the sand with a thud. The setter and spiker combo give each other high fives before going to the third member of their team. Oikawa gives himself a mental high-five for not missing such a nice kill. He then scoffs inwardly at the heavily gelled cropped hair of the spiker. It sticks up at all directions and reminds Oikawa of a hedgehog.

 

His celebratory moment is cut short when he feels the wind pick up and the breeze itself is nice, but the piercing scream that follows isn’t. The brunette grumbles when he realizes that it’s a child. He sighs and wonders why children who can’t swim go to the beach. At least he isn’t bored anymore and has something to text Yahaba-chan about later. Oikawa blows on his whistle twice, hard before throwing his sunglasses down some place next to him and jumping off the chair. He sprints towards the water, his mind is messy with trying not to wince at the hot sand under his feet, staying oriented enough to rip his t-shirt off, listening to the screaming of “help!” and “frisbee!” and “I can’t swim” and barely registering the sound of someone running beside him.  

 

Oikawa turns his head and sees the spiker from earlier and not really hearing him say “You get the kid. I’ve got the frisbee,” but he nods and dives into the water. While he’s swimming, from the corner of his eyes, he somehow sees that Spiker-kun has whipped out a pair of swimming goggles from what appears to be thin air, except that doesn’t matter in the immediate moment. The kid is bobbing up and down in the water, still struggling, and it is hardly as amusing as the seagulls.

 

In a few strokes, Oikawa catches up to the kid and starts swim-dragging him to shore. When they make it back on land, he finds out that the kid is breathing fine and hadn’t swallowed enough salt water to be a problem, _after_ he has to deal with violent thrashing and calls for his stupid _frisbee_. Oikawa still ends up bringing the kid to the break cabin that doubled for a medical center on the beach.

 

Once inside, Oikawa swamps the poor boy in blankets to make sure he wouldn’t go into shock. He stays with the boy there to make sure the nurse checks over everything and determines that there are no problems. He watches the kid walk out and looks himself over in the mirror. His hair was drenched and it fell in his eyes which was not a good idea considering the fact that salt water burned like hell.

 

When Oikawa goes back to his chair, he’s managed to snag his shirt back from wherever he threw it in the sand. He spots the kid, happily back to being with his friends and with his frisbee (Spiker-kun must have gotten it back). He isn’t dead, that’s good enough for Oikawa, but he scolds himself for thinking such a thing. He ends up waving it away as he slips his sunglasses back on and turns his head back to the volleyball game.

 

Spiker-kun is no longer playing on the court, but sitting on a fluffy looking towel with his face tipped toward the sun. His sunglasses and tan  lines and hair no longer gelled up there’s this certain rough, boyish feeling about him that makes Oikawa wish he was somewhere else so he could just walk up to him and introduce himself. Instead of doing just that, he sighs and looks around the beach because there sure has to be some other cute people around.

 

~xxx~

 

Nothing else eventful happens until the end of Oikawa’s shift which is a relief. An hour without incidents is a good hour.

 

Oikawa's humming after he's packed up his stuff and opening the door of the staff room. He still remorses the unfortunate events that he has put his hair through that's triggered by running his through the strands. In the midst of his thinking, he's thrown off guard when he sees Spiker-kun from before outside of the room. He can’t say that he minds, but it’s still startling nonetheless.

 

“Well hi there,” Oikawa says as he runs his fingers through his tousled waves with the foreign hint of awkwardness.

 

The really, really hot volleyball player with nice arms, and toned chest--Oikawa swears he’s not checking him out-- rubs the back of his neck as he looks towards the wood planks of the floor and says “You looked cool back there saving that kid.” Oikawa squints because, holy shit, Hot Guy is blushing at the tips of his ears and that’s incredibly adorable?!

 

“Thanks, H- uh, what’s your name?” He silently praises himself for getting his name.

 

“Iwaizumi.” Oikawa nods and is about to introduce himself until Iwaizumi contiues to mention the school that he goes to in Tokyo and how he’s back in Miyagi for training camp. At that, the brunette gets even more excited because now he knows that this can be more than a fling.

 

“Oikawa Tooru. Astrophysics major and part-time lifeguard!” Oikawa announces.

 

They break into enthusiastic discussion about what had happened today.

 

“Yeah, I saw you running towards the kid as I jumped off my chair! And the kid was like, I need to drown to try to get my frisbee. However, I was like, ‘NOPE! NOT TODAY YOU LITTLE BITCH. NOT TODAY.’” Oikawa recounts, then he pauses.

 

The realization starts to sink in that he sounds like some batshit crazy, weird, psychopath that hates children to the extremely good-looking Iwaizumi who’s giving him strange looks. His face pales and his mind supplies a thought of run away and he’s thinking of going on with it until Iwaizumi bursts into laughter.

 

Oikawa tries to save himself by saying, “But I would never actually say that to anyone. I’m so sorry. The heat must be getting to me.” He winces when Iwaizumi seems to laugh even harder.

 

“Oikawa-san, you’re hilarious.”

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa mumbles through his pout as he changes his stance from something comfortable to that of a sassier one. “Besides, I’m not the one that has a pair of blue goggles with me that I whip out when I save children,” he adds as an afterthought.

 

Iwaizumi’s face turns scarlet at the former or the latter, Oikawa isn’t sure, but with somewhat of a pokerface he says, “What did you just call me?”

 

“Iwa-chan, silly. I didn’t expect you to need me to repeat it!” He says with a cocky grin because he knows everything is in his favor right now. “You can also drop the - _san_.”

 

“Whatever, Oikawa, but there’s no way in hell that you’re calling me Iwa-chan.”

 

“Mhm, if you say so Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi groans loudly and then stops and looks as if he remembered something. “Oh right, I was just wondering if you wanted to play some volleyball with my team and me.”

Oikawa sighs. “No, thank you. I haven’t played in a while, since middle school actually. My skills are probably super rusty. I still set sometimes for my nephew, but that’s a whole other case.”

 

“It’s no matter really,” Iwaizumi says as he shrugs.

 

Oikawa thinks that’s when Iwaizumi’s going to leave and they’ll part ways, but instead the spiker tells his team to go on ahead and also for one of them to give him a ball. Iwaizumi catches the tossed ball easily and when he turns back around to Oikawa, the latter almost cries. Because balanced by Iwaizumi’s hip and elbow is the volleyball and Oikawa thinks he’s unaware of it, but he’s flexing his arm. Oikawa thinks he could black out right now and come back to earth after dreaming of nicely-tanned muscles that look suspiciously like Iwaizumi’s.

 

“Will you toss to me?” Iwaizumi asks and Oikawa replies with a heavy, breathless “yes.”

  
  


_ bonus: _

_“Hey, Iwaizumi, or should I call you Iwa-chan, how was spiking practice with your boyfriend?”_

_ “Shut up, Matsukawa and stop snickering Hanamaki!” _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this fic was that great. I need to go back and make edits and I'm still learning how to write, but I hope you enjoyed the stupid pining. 
> 
> I should probably start summer homework. 
> 
> Anyway, shout at me about dumb, gay volleynerds at my [ tumblr](http://kikunakamura.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/KikuNakamura/) @kikunakamura
> 
> I also posted a bittersweet iwaoi playlist influenced on the very really university split. http://8tracks.com/kiku-nakamura/i-just-wanna-be-by-your-side  
> (Shamelessly self promotes self.)
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are highly appreciated.


End file.
